criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Grass is Bloody
Grass is Bloody is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixth case of Patriot City (Season 1) and the sixth case overall. It takes place in the Greeny District of Patriot City. Plot After those murder investigations, the team go to the Ballinsky's house to find Jack's whereabouts. The team go to the tunnel entrance where they keep the artifacts. When they got there, they found Jack shot in the chest. After the team finished investigating the tunnel entrance, the team investigated the crime scene again, only to find a shell casing and a footprint belonging to a boot. The team have two attributes to find Jack's killer. Out of nowhere, Jason ran up to the the team, about hearing the gunshot. Back in the Ballinsky's house, they inform Jack's mom Stacy about her son's death, she was infuriated when the team told her about her son's death. Heydi was upset when the team informed her of her boyfriend's death. The team questioned Heydi if she was with Jack, she said no. Later at Jack's hideout, the team found Bucky's tie inside Jack's hideout torn apart. Outside the hideout, the team suspected Perry was there smoking. Mid-investigation, Leonard found Jack's hideout in the Greeny Forest Park. Later, Bucky ran up to the team saying Heydi is gonna commit suicide. When the team went back to confront the five suspects, Jason was angry at the Jack when he made rude gestures at him at the movie theater. Heydi cried when Jack wanted to break up with her. When Jack was little, his mother Stacy would abuse him if he did something wrong. While Jack was in high school, Bucky would bully him from 9th to 10th grade. When Bucky got a job as a newsagent, he started to feel bad about bullying Jack, when he came to Jack to apologize, Jack called him a quitter and pushed him. Perry was furious when Jack told him to take his police badge off. The team have enough evidence to arrest Heydi Gemini for the murder. Heydi cried and admitted that he didn't love her anymore. When Jack told her to wait outside the tunnel, she want to go with him instead of waiting. Jack refused saying that he doesn't love her. Angry at him not loving her, she grabbed a gun off his pants and shot him. Judge Peterson sentenced her to life in prison. After the arrest, the team heard commotion coming from the chief's office. When they ran to the chief, they found him with scrathes and bruises on his face, neck and chest. The team asked the chief what happened, he angrily said that he was attacked by Asian people who wore medieval clothing. They thought the chief was joking, until Ted found a straw that belonged to a straw hat. The team then questioned actor and historian from Jefferson's murder, Grover, to find out how the medieval Asians came to our timeline. Grover was shocked and found out that someone broke into the P.C.T.T. (Patriot City Time Travel). Finding out who could of done it, they ask Jason once again if he knew about it. Jason panicked and told them that he used to work there as a scientist. He shush them telling the team to keep it a secret. After talking to Jason, the team found footprints at the tunnel entrance leading to the next district. Without the medieval Asians taking over Patriot City, they went to Dirt Area to catch those people. Summary 'Victim' *Jack Ballinsky (Found shot inside the tunnel entrance) 'Murder Weapon' *Gun 'Killer' *Heydi Gemini Suspects PCC6Suspect1(Finished).png|Jason Livingston PCC6Suspect2(Finished).png|Stacy Ballinsky PCC6Suspect3(Finished).png|Heydi Gemini PCC6Suspect4.png|Bucky Johnson PCC6Suspect5(Finished).png|Perry Lox Quasi Suspects PCC6QSuspect1.png|Randy Kilter PCC6QSuspect2.png|Grover Simpson Killer's Profile *The killer knows how to shoot *The killer wears boots *The killer knows ancient history *The killer has green eyes *The killer's blood type is B- Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1' * Investigate Ballinsky's House (Clues: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Map) * Investigate Tunnel Entrance (Clues: Victim's Body; Victim Identified: Jack Ballinsky; New Suspect: Jason Livingston) * Question Jason if he saw the murder (Prerequisite: Tunnel Entrance investigated) * Investigate Tunnel Entrance again (Clues: Shell Casing, Footprint) * Examine Shell Casing (Result: Serial Code) * Examine Serial Code (New Suspect: Stacy Ballinsky) * Inform Stacy about her son's death (Prerequisite: Serial Code analyzed) * Examine Footprint (Result: Boot; New Suspect: Heydi Gemini) * Question Heydi if she was with Jack (Prerequisite: Footprint analyzed) * Analyze Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to shoot) * Analyze Footprint (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears boots) * Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) 'Chapter 2' *Investigate Jack's Hideout (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Fabric, Ash, Laptop) *Examine Torn Fabric (Result: Tie; New Suspect: Bucky Johnson) *Question Bucky why his tie was in Jack's hideout (Prerequisite: Tie restored) *Examine Ash (Result: Cigarette Ash; New Suspect: Perry Lox) *Talk to Perry about the ash (Prerequisite: Ash identified under microscope) *Examine Laptop (Result: Laptop Data) *Analyze Laptop Data (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows ancient history; New crime scene unlocked: Artifacts) *Investigate Artifacts (Clues: American Flag, Pink Note) *Investigate American Flag (Result: Red Substance) *Examine Red Substance (Result: Chili) *Ask Jason why he hated the victim (Prerequisite: Red Substance analyzed; Profiles updated: Jason knows how to shoot and wears boots) *Examine Pink Note (Result: Threat) *Analyze Threat (09:00:00) *Confront Heydi why she wrote a threat to her boyfriend (Prerequisite: Threat analyzed; Profile updated: Heydi knows how to shoot) * Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) 'Chapter 3' * Investigate Jack's Bed (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Locked Chest, Torn Paper, Metal Plaque) *Examine Locked Chest (Result: Bloody Whip) *Confront Stacy about the whip (Prerequisite: Bloody Whip found; Profiles updated: Stacy knows how to shoot, wears boots and knows ancient history, Jason knows ancient history, Heydi wears boots and knows ancient history) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Photo of People Man) *Examine Unknown Man (Result: Bucky Johnson) *Question Bucky why he bullies Jack (Prerequisite: Bucky Johnson identified) *Examine Metal Plaque (Result: Plaque Engraving) *Analyze Plaque Engraving (06:00:00) *Ask Perry why Jack engraved his plaque (Prerequisite: Plaque Engraving decoded; Profiles updated: Perry knows how to shoot and wears boots; New crime scene unlocked: Garden) *Investigate Garden (Clues: Gun, Victim's Badge) *Examine Gun (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Examine Victim's Badge (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is B-) *Take care of the killer now! * Go to Grass Is Greener (6/6) (1 star) 'Grass Is Greener (6/6)' * Question the chief what happened (Available after unlocking Grass is Greener; Reward:'' '''Hamburger) * Investigate Jack's Hideout (Prerequisite: Randy interrogated; Clue: Pile of Leaves) * Examine Pile of Leaves (Result: Mace) * Analyze Mace (06:00:00) * Question Grover how did the people came to our timeline (Prerequisite: Mace analyzed; Reward: 10,000 coins) * Investigate Tunnel Entrance (Prerequisite: Grover interrogated; Clue: Faded Card) * Examine Faded Card (Result: ID card) * Ask Jason if he knew about the company (Prerequisite: Jason Livingston identified; Reward: Scientist Lab Coat) * Investigate Artifacts (Prerequisite: Jason interrogated; Clue: Footprints) * Examine Footprints (Result: Boot) * Analyze Boot (06:00:00) * Move on to a new crime! (in Dirt Area) (1 star)